Contraste
by Blackie-Noir
Summary: Agente y asesino. Inglés americano e inglés británico. Gato y perro. Café y té, respectivamente. "No te identificas con tu captor en una hora". No, claro que no. No te puedes identificar con tu perfecto opuesto. Pero sí puedes crear un vínculo. La lealtad nace con la oposición, con el contraste. Ellos… nacieron para ser así. Caitlin y Ari, solamente.


CONTRASTE

Summary: Agente y asesino. Inglés americano y británico. Gatos y perros. Café y té, respectivamente.

"No identificas con tu captor en una hora". No, claro que no. No te puedes identificar con tu perfecto opuesto. Pero sí puedes crear un vínculo. La lealtad nace con la oposición, con el contraste. Ellos… nacieron para ser así. Caitlin y Ari, solamente.

Disclaimer: nada me pertenece. Soy muy fan de Mark Harmon, pero Ari Haswari me parece la maravilla de esta serie. Ojalá tuviera la habilidad para crear un personaje así (o encontrarme con uno de verdad).

Algo cortito, sobre lo que pienso de ambos. Por qué su relación es tan prometedora e interesante.

OoOoO

Ella está armada, pero él es el peligroso.

Era irónico que fueran agente y asesino, respectivamente. Todo en ellos parecía encajar. Parecían haber sido creados de forma opuesta, con las dos caras de un molde. Tan iguales y tan diferentes.

Son la personificación del contraste. Si tuviera que hacer una tabla con dos columnas para exponerlo no se vería más claro:

Ella era de café, cargado, y él, de té. Su acento era, sin duda alguna, americano mientras que el de él era británico. Ella dice muchas palabrotas aunque sea la niña buena del NCIS, mientras que él habla con pomposidad y encarna el peligro como nadie más puede hacerlo.

A ella le encantaban los gatos (Tony felino daba fe de ello, ya bastante tenía con la versión humana del can en la oficina) y él no tenía animales, pero si tuviera que elegir se decantaría por un perro. Los gatos son independientes; el perro, por poco que le des, muestra lealtad. Él aprecia y valora la lealtad por encima de cualquier otra cosa, porque es complicado, pero no puede serlo. No siendo quien es.

Lo único que ambos parecían tener en común era su necesidad. La necesidad de acción, de adrenalina y de peligro. Sus trabajos, uno en cada extremo (la poli buena y el doble agente malo). La necesidad el uno del otro, aunque estuviera mal.

"No te identificas con tu captor en una hora", le había refutado a Tony, cuando comentó que sufría síndrome de Estocolmo. Menuda mentira más gorda.

Ari se lo había dado a entender, tal y como lo decía todo: con preguntas, misterioso, con esa sutileza y elegancia tan propias.

_-Sin embargo, quería ver si me equivocaba con usted._

_-La próxima vez seré más rápida._

_-¿No se pregunta porque no lo ha sido ahora?_

No. No le hacía falta preguntárselo porque ya lo sabía. No había vínculo, había cadenas. Y Ari también lo sabía. Se le había metido en la sangre de mala manera.

Kate no era sin Ari. Y Ari… devolvía la lealtad que recibía, a su propia manera. Aunque hubiera tenido que forjarla mediante secuestro, en una experiencia traumática, cercana a la muerte, como era la Morgue. Era… casi una forma de tortura. Lo suyo debía ser sado. _Caitlin_, _Ari_. Sus nombres eran las palabras de seguridad en esa insana relación de amor-odio. Ellos, sin reservas, ni máscaras, ni cubiertas de trabajo entre medias.

Se atraen igual que se repelen, como dos polos opuestos. Son lo positivo y lo negativo del otro, encarnado en el sexo opuesto.

No puedes identificarte con su captor en una hora, porque no puedes identificarte con tu perfecto opuesto. La palabra clave no es "identificación", sino "complemento".

Se complementan; son contrastantes. Son ellos, a secas.

Y aunque la gente no lo entienda… ellos se entienden.

OoOoO

Y bien, ¿qué os parece? Se ve que la vena escritora viene cuando lo apetece, de cualquier forma. Querría subir algo más de "Maldito chucho" y "Como el perro y el gato", pero a pesar de que no he abandonado mi amor por la saga HP, últimamente estoy más puesta en series.

Llevaba tiempo queriendo colgar algo mío que no fueran traducciones, algo propio de la pareja y, como fanática del Kari que soy, seguramente no me resista a subir un repaso por su relación y lo que se fragüe en mi mente sobre las escenas que no grabaron Rudolf Martin y Sasha Alexander.

En fin, gracias por leer,

Blackie.


End file.
